pareja dispareja
by Minino Rosa
Summary: No se como resumir esto así que solo leanlo, los que lo quieran hacer, es raro lo que escribí


**como sera el amor de la pareja mas dispareja? Acaso se torturan por placer o solo por molestar?, bueno eso ya lo veremos o tal vez no y terminemos mas confundidos. Ustedes decidan.**

Joey escuchame , es que no puede entrar en tu dura cabeza, cuando no es no - grito un castaño, de ojos azules, alto y delgado de 24 años

No kaiba, no entiendo - le respondía, un rubio, ojos de miel, no tan delgado y no tan alto como el castaño, de la misma edad

Solo voy a trabajar, es un viaje de negocios - gritaba exasperado el castaño

No me mientas, vas a ver a tu amante. -dijo el rubio enfurecido y casi al borde del ataque

Que no tengo ningún amante, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repeti- dijo el castaño

Es que no es normal, según tu trabajas tanto, pero es mentira tu tienes un amante y por eso no tienes tiempo para mi - era el reclamo del ojimiel

Tiempo pero si nos vemos todo los dias, desayunamos juntos, comemos juntos, dormimos juntos, hasta nos bañamos juntos, desde hace 6 años, no te vasta eso o que - dijo el castaño

Que estemos juntos no significa que me hagas caso - dijo el rubio

De donde sacas tantas tonterías, acaso ya se te seco el cerebro - dijo ya desesperado el castaño

No me insultes yo se que me engañas- incistia

Que no, entiendelo yo te amo, por que diablos tendría un amante -dijo el ojiazul ya frustrado

Por que todos los idiotas ricos como tu tienen amantes, cuando sus esposos se ponen gordos y feos, pero sabes que, quedate con tu amante yo me voy a casa de mi madre y no me busque que no vuelvo contigo jamás - dijo Joey

Joey, no estas gordo, estas preñado y divino, no tengo un amante son sólo tus hormonas y esas novelas basura que ves todo el día, ve con tu madre y calmante cuando vuelva hablamos - dijo el castaño y se marcho ya se le asia tarde para tomar su vuelo.

**la distancia ayuda a que la mente se despeje o tal vez no **

5 días después llego el castaño, pero no llego solo y de eso se entero el rubio que a un no se sacaba de la cabeza que su marido tenia un amante, cuando el castaño llego se fue directo a su oficina sin hablar con su marido ni decirle nada, el rubio fue a la oficina y se entero de que su esposo estaba en un restaurante con un acompañante y el rubio mas se prendió en ira y fue en busca del maldito traidor.

Llego al restaurante y vio al castaño platicar con joven que debía admitir que era muy atractivo, era tricolor( negro rojo y mechones amarillos), unos ojos rojos cautivantes y una piel blanca muy bella, si no fuera por que era el amante del castaño, se tomaria su tiempo para apreciarlo mejor y no perdió ni un minuto, llego a la mesa y le vertió el plato que el joven degustaba justo en el pecho, por fortuna era una ensalada y comeso la discusión

Maldito así que este es tu amante, debo admitir que tienes buen gusto - grito el rubio

Joey, pero que haces, el no es mi amante, es mi nuevo socio - dijo seto

Socio así se dice a hora a los pu... - pero seto no lo dejo terminar su frase

Ya basta estas asiendo un escandalo por nada, el es mi socio y se dedica a - pero el rubio no lo dejo terminar

A que, con esa cara a la prostitución de lujo o mejor a las peliculas xxx - pero ya no siguio cuando escucho que alguien se reía a carcajadadas

Jajajajaja por favor yo no soy nada de eso, yo soy empresario me llamo yami atem y tengo esposo al cual amo - dijo yami sonriendo

Me mientes tu eres su amante - dijo el rubio ya al borde del llanto

Mira Joey, yo te aseguro que por la forma de hablar de tu marido de ti, te puedo jurar que el te ama y mucho, no te dejes llevar por tonterías que solo están en tu mente, el te ama a ti y tu a el y eso es lo único que importa - dijo yami tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Eso es sierto seto- pregunto Joey

Si amor - dijo seto

Te creo, gracias por aclarame eso yami, me así falta que alguien despejara mi mente -dijo Joey ya totalmente calmado

Eso es todo, un completo desconosido te dice lo que yo te e dicho por meses y tu le crees en dos minutos a el y no a mi - dijo seto algo molesto

Es que yami esta guapo, como podría mentir - dijo el rubio

Y yo si miento - dijo el castaño - me conoces hace mas de 14 años y yo si miento y el no solo por que esta guapo

Pues si - dijo el ojimiel

Yo me retiro, nos vemos después - dijo yami tratando de huir de un problema que se avecinaba

Tu no te vas, asta que este me aclare por que a mi no me cree- dijo el castaño molesto

Pero ni siquiera es mi problema -trato de safarce yami

Sientate- ordeno el castaño - y tu como que este solo por que esta guapo ya le crees

Que, tiene algo de malo que diga que me gusta tu socio- dijo Joey

A, osea que no solo esta guapo sino que te gusta- exclamo el castaño

Pues si - dijo el rubio

Enserio yo quiero irme, deje a mi esposo solo en el hotel y - Trataba de explicar yami, cuando vio la fea mirada de ambos- ay ya olvidenlo iré a llamarle a mi esposo y le diré que llegare mas tarde - dijo mas recignado y siendo ignorado por el matrimonio que seguía discutiendo justo en medio del restaurante.

**Peleas sin sentido le daban sentido a la relación, una relación difícil de entender.**

Ya en la oficina mas tarde

Yami de verdad una disculpa perdí mis cabales y no se que paso?- se disculpaba el serio castaño

Esta bien, cuando yugi estaba preñado lloraba si no lo abrazaba o si lo abrazaba demaciado, te comprendo- dijo yami, el no era el típico y amargado hombre de negocios, era mas bien relajado aunque muy astuto con su trabajo

Bueno lo bueno es que ya esta todo bien - dijo un rubio sentado en el escritorio del dueño

Si Joey, porque no vas a casa a descansar- sugirió el castaño

Me corres, acabas de llegar y me corres, es que va a venir tu amante a verte - comenzó el rubio

Ya vas a comenzar otra vez - empezó el castaño

**Si las peleas eran lo fundamental, que raro o tal vez no con ese par.**

**Fin.**

**Espero les haya gustado, creo que fue extraño, yo y mi loca cabesita bueno igual feliz san valentin :-) **

**Yugioh no es mio sino de su creador**

**Gracias **

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
